1. Field
The embodiments relate to measuring cups, and in particular to measuring cups with integrated funnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measuring cups and funnels are used in a variety of tasks. Many times both measuring cup and funnel are needed for a task, for example, involving cooking or baking. The funnel and measuring cup each take up storage space and counter space, and require a user to obtain the funnel and measuring cup, and then store the measuring cup and funnel after use.